


Breathless

by t8kmybreathaway



Category: Glee
Genre: Drama, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t8kmybreathaway/pseuds/t8kmybreathaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn is a doctor in New York; Rachel is a Broadway Star. Their paths will cross but not in a good way. Rachel's condition is severe and Quinn must toe the line between professional and personal carefully to help Rachel recover. How will Quinn deal with the situation once Shelby and her biological daughter make an appearance?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

Quinn sat in the lounge trying to get through the mountain of charts Dr. Mason had asked her to finish. She ran a finely manicured set of fingers through her long, blond hair with a sigh. She squinted her eyes trying to bring the chart back in focus but it was no use the information about her patient remained blurry. She set the iPad on the table and rubbed at her tired eyes. She had been on call since Tuesday with barely any sleep between attempting to study for her upcoming exam and interning for Dr. Mason, the surgical staff cardiologist.

 

Her stomach rumbled loudly and echoed in the room. Quinn didn’t have time to go to the cafeteria to get something to eat. The blond had too much to do before she completed her rounds for the morning. She was determined to finish these charts before the other doctor arrived to do rounds with her.

 

The door to the lounge swung open and she looked at her watch. It was only 4:30 a.m. and there were only a handful of staff on this floor at this time of night. “Hey Lucy Q,” she heard from behind her and didn’t have to turn around to know who the voice belonged to.

 

“Hey Joanne,” Quinn smiled at her nickname and waited for the brunette to sit with her. “I thought you went home?” she asked when her friend and flat mate came into view.

 

“I did,” the brunette replied. “But I know if I don’t get here early Dr. Thompson will have my hide. There’s this kid on the kidney transplant list and I have to be ready to answer any calls from UNOS to let us know they found a match,” she replied laying her iPhone on the table. “So what case is Dr. Mason’s protégé on today?”

 

Quinn rolled her eyes at her friend’s ever so over-the-top description of her. “I am not her protégé.”

 

“Really? Because I’m pretty sure that she even said that herself,” Joanne pointed out.

 

“Whatever,” the blond said in response. Yes, it was true that Dr. Mason had practically singled Quinn out and deemed her worthy enough to take under her wing. She still rotated on other doctors’ services three times a week. “She asked me to finish these charts for Friday but it’s been a pretty slow morning so I wanted to get them finished before rounds.”

 

“Want some help?” Joanne asked.

 

Quinn smiled. “That would be great, thanks.”

 

Two hours and several cups of coffee later Quinn finally finished the charts with Joanne’s help. She stretched her arms overhead and the muscles in her back groaned appreciatively. She sighed and smiled at her friend. “Thanks for the help, Jo.”

 

“You’re welcome, just remember who you owe a favor when the Nazi wants me to chart until my fingers fall off,” she winked.

 

“Yeah sure, except that crazy woman would know that I helped you because we notate differently,” Quinn laughed. “You’re on your own with that one, sorry.”

 

“Lame,” Joanne frowned and it caused Quinn to laugh harder. “I’ll see you at the loft?” the blond asked as she stood up and gathered her things.

 

“Maybe, I think Jesse wanted to hang out tonight,” she replied.

 

Quinn raised a shapely eyebrow at that response. “Jesse huh?”

 

“Don’t huh me,” Joanne said. “Nothing is going on, we’re just friends.”

 

“Riigght, and I’m the Queen of Hearts,” Quinn rolled her eyes.

 

“No, you’re a pain in my ass,” Joanne smiled brightly.

 

The blond shrugged. “You love me,” she smiled back.

 

“Yeah whatever,” Joanne sighed and looked at her phone. UNOS still hadn’t called. “Anyway he wanted to get drinks after work tonight so I’m not sure if I will make it back to the loft tonight. I might just crash here if we’re out late.”

 

“You mean you might crash in an on-call room with a certain blue eyed, chiseled resident?”

 

“I hate you,” Joanne shook her head with a light chuckle.

 

“He likes you, I don’t see what the big deal is,” Quinn said as she pushed the door to the lounge open.

 

“He’s my boss?” Joanne questioned.

 

“Yeah, because that stops people here,” the blond rolled her eyes. Every time she tried to get some sleep in an on-call room it was being used for something else. “He likes you; you obviously like him, why not just go for it?”

 

“I don’t know,” Joanne groaned as they reached the nurse’s station.

 

“It’s not like he’s Garrett. He doesn’t sleep with every woman he meets.”

 

“You don’t know that.”

 

“He hasn’t slept with me,” Quinn smiled.

 

“You’re gay, it doesn’t count,” Joanne laughed. “Besides, we’re just friends.”

 

“Fabray!” Quinn heard from behind her and turned around.

 

“I gotta go, but keep telling yourself that, maybe you’ll eventually believe it,” she smirked and jogged after Dr. Mason.

 

She caught up with the other doctor quickly since she was in a pair of three inch stilettos and a pencil skirt. “There you are,” the older woman smiled her red hair bouncing as she walked purposely towards her office. “There will be a high profile case coming in later. We must be extremely discrete,” she said pushing the door open.

 

Quinn followed and shut the door. “Okay, I finished your charts by the way,” she added.

 

Dr. Mason looked up after she rounded her desk her green eyes shining brightly. “Thank you,” she smiled widely making the blonde also smile. “I’ve put you on my service until further notice for this case.”

 

“I don’t mean to sound ungrateful, but why?” the blonde wondered. “I thought you said we had to be careful, Liz?”

 

The red head nodded. “We still need to be careful but I don’t want to hold you back either,” Liz walked around the desk and leaned against the front with her arms crossed. “You’re my protégé, you’re the best damn doctor in your year, and you’re smarter than half of the residents. I’ve already begged Dr. Fritz to hire you once you pass your exams. I want to train you; I want to have a hand in your success, because you will succeed. I will not let our relationship get in the way of that. Your career comes first.” Quinn wasn’t sure what to say to the other woman so she simply stayed quiet and nodded. “I want you to take the rest of the morning to go over this chart sent over by Presbyterian. They missed something, figure out what it is. I have a speech to give; I’ll be at the Hilton in Queens if you need me.”

 

“Thank you, you won’t regret it.”

 

“I know I won’t, update me if you figure out what it is they missed. I won’t be back by the time she arrives so it’s up to you to get this moving along.”

 

“Okay,” Quinn nodded.

 

“Feel free to stick around my office, it’s probably quieter and there won’t be any interruptions.”

 

“Thanks,” Quinn replied. Liz pushed off the desk and approached the blond with a sultry expression. The blond watched her hips sway and licked her lips unconsciously before meeting piercing green eyes.

 

“Go home early tonight,” Liz instructed with a low voice. “Get some rest; be at my place for 8 p.m. I’m making you dinner.” Quinn nodded taking a shuttering breath as she felt the warmth of Liz’s lips against her neck. “I wish I had time to devour you now, wear something sexy later,” she said as she pulled back with a wink.

 

Quinn took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. Her hands clenched at her sides. She wanted to touch Liz, to take her up against that smooth mahogany desk, but she refrained. “I’ll see you later then.”

 

Liz smiled and laughed softly as she opened the door. “I look forward to it, Quinn,” the blond shivered at how the older woman said her name.

 

Quinn took a moment to gather herself and then sat down after Liz left. She looked over the chart. Twenty-five-year-old female presented with mild chest pains, shortness of breath, a slight fever, dizziness, and fatigue. Her activities at the time consisted of dancing and singing on a stage under bright lights. She was diagnosed as dehydrated and told to drink six ounces of water every ten to twenty minutes. She continued reading until she heard a knock on the door.

 

“Come in,” she said looking up.

 

The door opened revealing her friend. “I thought you would be in here,” she smirked. “You know, one might think that you’re getting preferential treatment. Maybe even possibly sleeping with a certain red head…” Quinn suddenly had a deer-in-the-headlights look, her eyes were big and her mouth hung open slightly. “Oh… my… God!” Joanne exclaimed and fell into one of the chairs across from Quinn. “You ARE sleeping with her…”

 

The blond bit her bottom lip and her cheeks flushed. “You can’t tell anyone…”

 

“Holy shit…”

 

“Please, Jo, you can’t say a word…” Quinn begged.

 

Joanne shook her head. “Oh I won’t… I can’t promise I won’t make your life hell for at least a little while as payback miss high and mighty… ‘Oh I’m too good for workplace romances…’ HA!” Quinn groaned loudly. “So when did it start?”

 

Quinn rubbed her face tiredly. “A few months ago… it was late and I was helping her on a case so we were both here and I asked her to look at something and she got close right over my shoulder…” the blond sighed with her eyes shut. “We weren’t touching but I could feel her behind me, smell the scent of her perfume and I looked up at her…”

 

“And you felt all mushy inside and kissed?” Joanne mocked.

 

“No, not mushy, she was just really close and smelled really good and her lips just looked delicious…”

 

“So no mushy I’m in love with my boss type of thing going on?” Joanne asked.

 

“Nope…” Quinn shook her head. “It’s just really great sex between two people attracted to each other.”

 

“Yeah and she’s like 15 years your senior!” Joanne laughed. “Besides it’s never really just sex with women. And Dr. Mason strikes me as the type of woman to want more than just really good sex.”

 

“Jo, really it’s nothing.”

 

“So you don’t have dinner or sleep over?” Quinn pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. Joanne rolled her eyes. “Q, seriously? She’s attached! She’s not just in it for the sex,” Joanne half yelled as she stood up and posed with her hands on her hips.

 

“I told her when this started it couldn’t be anything more than that. She knows that’s all I want.”

 

“Which is why she cooks you dinner and you stay over?” Joanne sighed. “Come on Q, you’re not stupid. She has feelings for you. You need to break it off before something bad happens.”

 

“Nothing is going to happen, Jo. She even said today that my career comes first; that she wouldn’t allow our relationship to stand in the way of it.”

 

“Relationship? And that doesn’t scream to you that it’s more than just sex to her?”

 

Quinn face palmed with a groan. “What am I going to do?”

 

“Good question,” Joanne smirked.

 

“You suck,” Quinn sighed.

 

“Yeah, hey, maybe you can transfer hospitals?” the blond glared at her friend. “Kidding, so you break it off,” she shrugged.

 

“You think I can do that without damaging my career or hurting her?” Quinn wondered.

 

“Hurting her? If this was just sex you wouldn’t be and I’m not sure you have a choice if you want to keep your name out of the mud. As soon as anyone finds out what’s going on they’re going to assume that you got to where you are by sleeping with your boss.”

 

“I know! I know!” Quinn said heavily. “Fuck…”

 

“You have got to put a stop to it.”

 

“I know, you’re right, I’ll do it tonight,” Quinn sighed again running a hand through her hair.

 

 

“Just make sure you wait until after dinner, don’t want her to poison you…” Joanne laughed lightly while Quinn glared at her as she left.

 

Quinn put the chart down to rub her temples, trying to concentrate. She checked her watch, the patient would be here soon and she needed to figure out something. She had planned to do a full work up off the bat so she had the most up to date tests, but something was nagging at her. It was like the words were screaming at her but she just wasn’t getting it.

 

She decided to take notes to make sure she got everything she could from the file. She grabbed a pen and pad and began writing in her sloppy short hand.

 

_25 yo. woman faints in rehearsal. No history birth to 6 mo. Odd. Why? Adopted? Need those records. Could be important information to solve case. Showed symptoms of severe dehydration. Patient complained of fatigue, weakness, dizziness, and shortness of breath. Patient dismissed symptoms originally._

 

Quinn tapped her pen on the desk pulling her lower lip between her teeth trying to figure out the cause of these symptoms. Dehydration did explain most of the symptoms especially since the fainting spell occurred in rehearsals. But all performers knew to keep hydrated, so it was almost near impossible that she could have been dehydrated. Quinn tried to think of any other possible explanations but kept coming back to one due to the lack of early records.

 

Her phone went off signaling it was time to meet the patient and she signed off taking her notes with her.  She was just about to open the door when she heard it; a voice she hadn’t realized she had been longing to hear until now, soft and melodic as it floated to her ears. Her hand hovered over the door handle. “This is ridiculous,” she berated herself. “I am Lucy Quinn Fabray, I can do this,” she said to herself taking a deep breath.

 

Her slender fingers wrapped around the handle and she turned it. If she had any doubts about who was beyond that door, they were quickly quelled with the scent of vanilla and lilac combined with long locks of rich dark brown hair. The blond suddenly found herself extremely anxious.

 

The brunette turned around at the sound of the door opening and closing. Chocolate eyes met hazel and held. Quinn felt the air leave her lungs and her hands got clammy. She should have put it together sooner. The rehearsals, commitment, determination and the fact that the petite diva was in New York, Quinn should have guessed it was her.

 

  


 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, I hope you are enjoying the story so far... School has been wicked crazy so forgive me for the sparse updating... Hopefully it will be more regular now. As always R&R is appreciated!

“Ah, the doctor is here,” the nurse said. The two women stared at one another unmoving. When Quinn didn’t say anything the nurse scratched her head. “Well okay, I’ll just leave you two alone then,” she said and left.

 

It was awhile before either of them said anything but Quinn managed to finally speak. “Rachel,” she spoke barely above a whisper then cleared her throat nervously.

 

“Quinn,” the brunette replied with slight surprise. “You’re a doctor…” she smiled and the blond nodded.

 

“Y-yeah,” Quinn bit her lip nodding again. She quickly looked down at her shoes and moved to the counter to put her things down. “Cool it Fabray,” she whispered to herself. “You can do this, just act professional,” she coached herself quietly.

 

“Are you okay?” the brunette asked softly.

 

“Y-yeah,” she cleared her throat. “Yes, so I’ve had a chance to look at your chart…” she began her hands shaking slightly and she gripped the counter.

 

Something shifted in the air and a few seconds later a hand slid down her left arm and stopped at her wrist. The blond shivered involuntarily as the brunette pressed against her. Memories assaulted the doctor’s mind.

_Quinn opened the door to the auditorium and stood just inside leaning against the door frame watching quietly. Rachel was sitting at the piano pausing every so often to write something down. Her hair settled against her back and shoulders in waves. She chewed her lip intently as she concentrated on her work. The blond knew she would find her in here._

_She let the door close softly and started walking towards the piano where the brunette was sitting careful not to startle the other girl. Her heels clacked against the hardwood when she reached the top of the stars at the left side of the stage and Rachel looked up._

_“Quinn,” the brunette smiled brightly. They had put their differences aside several months ago and had become very close since then. The only thing the blond had yet to tell her was how she felt, but that was why she was here. When Quinn said nothing the brunette’s forehead creased with worry. “Is everything alright?”_

_The blond shook her head staying silent as she continued to walk towards the other girl. Rachel swiveled around to face Quinn as she rounded the piano and stopped just in front of her. Rachel looked up to meet her gaze as Quinn leaned forward resting her hands against the top of the piano. They were inches from one another and Quinn could smell the warm vanilla and lilac scent that was everywhere the petite girl went, she closed her eyes taking a deep breath. She leaned in further stopping just before their lips touched and waited for the brunette to move away but she didn’t. Finally, she gathered up her courage to tilt her head slightly to the right and close the distance._

_Quinn moved one of her hands from the piano to the side of Rachel’s face as the other girl’s arms circled her waist. Petite fingers trailed along her back pulling her closer. Rachel’s lips parted and the blond gently slid her tongue along her lower lip before pressing just inside to run it along her tongue. The brunette moaned against Quinn’s mouth. When the need for air became too much she pulled away and leaned her forehead to Rachel’s with her eyes closed._

_The brunette played with her curtain of hair surrounding their faces waiting for the blond to gather her thoughts. “I love you, Rach,” she said softly._

 

“Breathe,” Rachel whispered. The blond nodded taking several deep breaths and turned in Rachel’s arms. “That’s better, has the shock worn off yet?” the blond nodded. “Are you positive?”

 

“I… yeah,” Quinn ran her fingers through her hair. “I… could you give me a little space?” she asked softly having to calm her heart rate after the flashback of their first kiss had resurfaced from her memory. “I just… I…” the blond tried to explain that she needed Rachel to take a step or two back so she could stop wanting to kiss her.

 

A look in Rachel’s eye said she understood. “Right, sorry,” she said stepping back looking down at the floor. “I forgot you don’t do well when other people are in your space.”

 

Quinn smiled slightly and shook her head. “No it’s not that, it’s just… never mind, it’s okay, really,” the blond ushered for her to take a seat. “Let’s get started. I would like to do a full work up so I have fresh numbers. While I’m doing that I’ll ask you a couple of questions.”

 

“Okay,” Rachel nodded.

 

“Can you tell me about the symptoms you were experiencing before you fainted?” Quinn asked sitting on the edge of her chair.

 

Rachel sighed softly and leaned back to give Quinn room to check her vitals. “Tired really, but its normal with having the lead role.”

 

“That’s it?” Rachel nodded at Quinn. “You don’t remember feeling dizzy or short of breath?”

 

“Well, a little bit but I thought it was just from the lights on stage and out of breath from the number we had rehearsed.”

 

Quinn nodded and scratched her head. “I know you so I know I don’t have to ask if you were keeping hydrated, so I’m going to check it off and you’re going to say I asked,” she smiled.

 

“Okay,” Rachel smiled back.

 

“Did you feel weak beforehand? Any chest pain or trouble sleeping?”

 

Rachel nodded slowly, “I thought it was just normal. I’m always tired when I do a show and this is my first leading role so I thought it was just the extra stress.”

 

Quinn sighed, “Still just as worried about going to the doctor as you were in high school I see,” Quinn set her stethoscope on the counter. “Look, Rachel, this is serious. You fainted and no one knows why.”

 

“Should I be scared?” Rachel asked softly.

 

The blond sighed. “I don’t want to scare you, but this is extremely serious. I’m going to send you for some scans so we can get a better idea of how your heart and lungs are functioning. Do you think your dads have your records from when you were a baby?”

 

“I’m not sure; I wasn’t adopted until I was six months old.”

 

“Could you ask them? It might be the missing piece to this puzzle we’re trying to solve.”

 

“Of course,” Rachel agreed.

 

“I am going to schedule your scans for this afternoon, but we won’t get a look at them until tomorrow so after that you’re free to go.”

 

“What time should I be here?”

 

“I’d say around 9 a.m. would be good,” Quinn replied. She called down to radiology and set up the appointment before walking Rachel there. Seeing how nervous she was Quinn gave her hand a light squeeze. “It’ll be okay,” she smiled. Rachel thanked her and Quinn nodded watching her leave.

 

She stood there for a moment and ran her hand through her hair. How in the hell was she going to get through this case? A large part of her still wanted Rachel, still loved Rachel, and on top of it she was sleeping with her boss. “Fucking great,” Quinn muttered to herself quietly.

 

She checked her watch again and sighed. She should leave now so she could get a nap in before heading over to Liz’s place. She needed to be cohesive for this conversation. The train ride to her place was usually uneventful so she settled in letting her eyes close wanting to rest them briefly before she got off at her stop. She crossed her arms with a sigh.

 

_Quinn felt a smooth hand trail along her ribcage and briefly graze the underside of her breast before the same hand made its way into her golden locks. Warm soft lips melded to hers a moist tongue seeking entrance. Quinn’s eyes fluttered open at the loss of contact, finding herself looking up at deep piercing chocolate eyes._

 

The next thing she knew she felt a shake at her shoulder and wiped the drool from the corner of her mouth. “Isn’t this your stop?” a voice said behind her. She groaned and pressed her thighs together trying to forget the images burned into the back of her skull. She really needed to break things off with Liz.

 

She looked around noticing the guy who got off the stop after hers and forced a smiled, “Thanks.”

 

“No problem,” he nodded and she stepped off the train with a newfound burst of energy. She walked the couple of streets over to the loft she shared with Joanne and let herself in locking the door behind her. She kicked off her shoes and set her purse and keys on the counter by the coffee machine before walking into her room. She peeled her clothes off and collapsed onto her queen sized bed groaning appreciatively into her pillow. Then Quinn yanked on her covers and burrowed in them before falling asleep.

 

_Quinn felt a smooth hand trail along her ribcage and briefly graze the underside of her breast before the same hand made its way into her golden locks. Warm soft lips melded to hers a moist tongue seeking entrance. Quinn’s eyes fluttered open at the loss of contact, finding herself looking up at deep piercing chocolate eyes. A smile graced the brunette’s lips as she lifted the sheer white dress over her head revealing herself to the blonde before her._

_Quinn reached up and pulled the diva back down to her relishing in the contact of their skin. Rachel lifted her body and repositioned herself between Quinn’s legs. She touched her lips to the blonde’s lightly, her hair falling like a curtain around their faces. Quinn left one hand at the brunette’s hip while the other tangled itself into luxurious brown locks. Rachel lifted her knee barely grazing Quinn’s center but the blonde moaned and ached for more._

_A shrill beeping sound could be heard in the near distance. “Leave it,” Rachel said softly nibbling her ear. It sounded again and Quinn sighed making a move to get up. “Leave it baby,” Rachel murmured into her hair. But then the image and feel of Rachel seemed to disappear._

 

A shrill steady beeping of her alarm woke Quinn from a pleasant dream. She reached over and slammed her palm on top of the offending object and cursed under her breath. “Damn it!” she would certainly need to do something to alleviate the frustration that was currently overwhelming her body. This had been happening for quite some time now. She was having dreams about Rachel, more and more frequently ever since she found out she was in New York. It was frustrating her and there seemed to be no end in sight. She sighed and pulled a pillow from under her head and slammed it down on her face in frustration.

 

If the fact that she was in love with the brunette wasn’t reason enough these dreams were. She’s surprised she’s been able to hold it together for this long without calling out Rachel’s name as her and Liz screwed. She groaned loudly slamming her hand into the mattress. Things were getting complicated and she hated complicated. It was the whole reason that all she wanted was sex from Liz. They were both attractive women and had needs. The blond figured it was the best way to get what she needed while keeping her mind away from the thoughts of her screwing up her senior year with Rachel. But no, that has come back to bite her in the ass. She rolled out of bed and made her way to the bathroom to brush her teeth and jump in a much needed cold shower.


	3. Chapter 3

Quinn stood outside Liz’s apartment door with her arms crossed as she paced the hallway. She rubbed her clammy palms along the lower skirt of her red dress as she nibbled on her lower lip. “Just do it,” she said quietly to herself. She took a deep breath. “Come on, Q…” she whispered to herself. “You can do this…” she wrung her fingers in her hands.

 

“You know, you can pace in my apartment…”

 

Quinn jumped at the sound of Liz’s voice holding her hand over her heart. “Jesus H. Christ, Liz!” she hissed turning around. The redhead was smiling widely as she leaned against the doorframe of her apartment with her arms crossed. She was clearly amused.

 

“Are you coming inside?” the older doctor asked throwing her thumb over her shoulder with a raised eyebrow. The blond nodded and walked over the threshold passing Liz. She could feel the redhead’s eyes on her backside as the door was shut. “You look great, by the way,” she said in a low husky voice.

 

Quinn removed her leather jacket hanging it over the arm of the couch. She kicked her shoes off and pushed them out of the way just under the arm of the couch. “So… how was the conference?” she asked still trying to put her thoughts together.

 

“It was good,” Liz replied walking back to the kitchen through the dining room. “Dr. Levitt presented a new technique concerning aortic valve reconstruction. It was rather interesting. How did your meeting with the patient go?” Quinn followed and leaned against the island in the middle of the spacious room. The scents wafting to her nose were very pleasant and made her stomach growl. “Someone’s hungry,” Liz smirked.

 

“I am…” Quinn nodded sheepishly. “It was… okay…” Quinn paused briefly. Liz looked at her skeptically. “We know each other, from high school…” the blond sighed.

 

Liz turned the burner off and prepared two plates of food before placing them on the island. “Well, will that be a problem?”

 

“I… well no, but it was a little awkward today,” Quinn said pushing her food around with her fork.

 

Liz watched her carefully. “Why do I get the feeling there is a lot more to this than you’re telling me?”

 

“I…” Quinn ran her fingers through her hair and sat back in the barstool. “We dated in high school,” she replied with a sigh. “We had started high school as enemies and became friends eventually. Junior year, during prom, I realized that I liked her. We started dating that summer. By the middle of senior year we were planning on going to New York together. I got scared, backed out, and applied to school in California. When I got accepted to Stanford on a cheerleading scholarship I didn’t hesitate to sign a letter of intent. I didn’t tell her until graduation… It didn’t go well.”

 

Liz sat quietly for a long time before asking, “Did you love her?”

 

Quinn looked up and without hesitation replied, “Yes, I do, very much so…” The redhead’s posture was suddenly very tense and her lips pursed together. “What?” Quinn asked, not sure what she did wrong.

 

“I asked if you _did_ love her and you said you _do._ ”

 

Quinn clapped a hand over her mouth and her eyes went wide. She could not believe she had messed up now of all times. She sighed surprised she had made it this long. The blond watched the redhead slowly get up and scrape her plate into the trash clearly no longer hungry. “Liz… you knew what this was,” Quinn tried to rationalize.  

 

The redhead bit her lower lip as she turned around with a slight grimace on her face. It was clear to Quinn then that Liz had in fact developed feelings for her. “I thought…” the older woman shook her head. “It doesn’t matter… I… I think you should go,” she said over choked back sobs. 

 

“Liz…” Quinn sighed and ran her fingers through her hair again. “You’re important to me.”

 

“Just not like that,” the redhead finished for her.   
 

“Don’t be like that,” Quinn whined.

 

“Don’t be what,” Liz asked taking a step towards Quinn. “Hurt because all I was to you was a good fuck?” Liz raised her voice and narrowed her eyes.

 

“You agreed to this too!” Quinn shot back. She shook her head and took a calming breath. “I do care about you but as a friend and mentor, not a lover…” the blond said sadly.

 

It was a long minute before Liz spoke. “I think you should go,” she said quietly.

 

Quinn nodded soberly. “Yeah, I think you’re right…” she sighed gathering her things.

 

The blond decided to walk to the next subway station instead of getting on the closest one so she could clear her head. Of course she loved Rachel, she always had. She crossed her arms pulling her jacket tighter heels clacking against the pavement. Why had she let this get so out of hand? Why hadn’t she seen this coming? And what the hell was she going to do about it? There was no way she and Liz would be able to work together.

 

“Fuck!” she cussed loudly as she turned a corner. Her phone buzzed incessantly in her front pocket so she fished it out with a slightly annoyed expression. She really didn’t want to be bothered right now but as she read the screen fear gripped her and suddenly her feet were moving of their own accord towards the hospital. She kicked her shoes off and ran the five blocks in her bare feet.

 

Quinn’s hair was an utter mess by the time she reached the sliding doors to the emergency room. She looked around frantically, eyes wide as she went. “Dr. Fabray?” one of the nurses questioned. “I thought you left for the day?”

 

“I got a 911 from the hospital about a patient of mine… Rachel Barbara Berry, where is she?” Quinn asked desperately.

 

“I… I don’t know, doctor…”

 

“Find out,” Quinn said calmly. “And get me an iPad, please.”

 

“Yes, doctor…”

 

“Quinn!” she heard from behind her and turned around to see Joanne. “What are you doing here?” she asked looking her over. “You look like shit…”

 

“911 about Rachel… I was at Liz’s breaking things off and I got it so I ran here.”

 

“In heels?” Joanne asked with raised brows.

 

“No, I took them off…”

 

“What?” Joanne yanked Quinn by her arm to a nearby bed and sat her on it. She pulled her ankle and examined her foot. “Son of a bitch, Q!” she barked. “What the hell were you thinking?” she yelled at her.

 

“I wasn’t thinking,” the blond admitted.

 

“Yeah, the rocks and glass sticking out of your feet are proof of that. Next time, take the damn train!” she chided her best friend as she started cleaning her up. “You’re no good to anyone injured, especially Rachel!”

 

“I know I just needed to get here! I was worried, damn it!”

 

“I know, I know…” Joanne sighed as she pulled the debris out of Quinn’s feet and cleaned them.

 

The nurse came back as she was finishing and handed Quinn the iPad. “Thank you, what room?”

 

“117, Dr. Fabray.”

 

“Thank you,” she said to both the nurse and Joanne. She grimaced when her feet touched the floor. “Damn…” she sighed. Even the extra gauze didn’t pad her feet enough for her to not feel a slight sting as she walked towards Rachel’s room. “Joanne, I assume you’re covering the pit, would you help me?”

 

“Sure,” her friend replied and followed.

 

The blond opened the door still reading over parts of the chart. “Rachel…” she began but received no answer. She looked up after that to gain the brunette’s attention but dropped the iPad and ran over to her. “Rachel!” the brunette was barely able to sit up on her own her eyes fluttering and her body swaying nearly falling off the bed. Quinn caught her and held on tightly. “Rachel, can you hear me?” Quinn asked.

 

Joanne picked the penlight from her coat and lifted Rachel’s eyelids. “Quinn… I don’t feel so good…”

 

Joanne quickly stepped around Quinn and helped to keep Rachel upright. “What’s going on?”

 

“The chart said she was tachycardic,” Quinn replied.

 

“It hurts…” Rachel mumbled with a pained face.

 

“What hurts?”

 

“My chest…” Rachel whined. “The room is spin…” Rachel trailed off.

 

Quinn looked up. “She’s losing consciousness; I need a crash cart in here!” she barked. “She’s going into v-fib…” Quinn pulled the lever on the bed lowering it and Joanne laid Rachel down cutting her sweatshirt and t-shirt to get to her skin. “Get a central line of epinephrine set up,” Quinn ordered as the nurse pulled the cart in. “Gel,” Quinn barked at the nurse. After it was handed to her she squeezed some over her right chest and left rib. “Patches,” she ordered handing back the bottle of gel. “Charge 200,” the blond doctor instructed placing the patches on the designated spots. “Step back… clear…”

 

“She’s back…” Joanne declared after a steady beat emerged from the monitor.

 

Quinn breathed a sigh of relief and took a step forward. Quinn turned to the nurse.

 “Page Dr. Mason, apprise her of the situation, please and admit the patient. Also get me the emergency contact information for Miss Berry. I have some phone calls to make,” Quinn finished as she yanked her hair tie out. “Jo, would you monitor her? I’m going to get cleaned up, come find me if anything changes.”

 

“Of course,” Joanne replied. “You can use my spare scrubs from my locker,” she added as Quinn left.

 

The blond made her way to the locker room and proceeded to root around Joanne’s locker and then get a shower before changing into the scrubs. Her feet stung from the minor scrapes but she gritted her teeth and pulled on her spare pair of socks and shoes. Instead of combing through her hair she towel dried it and pulled it into a messy bun on top of her head.

 

She walked the hall with a purpose until she found Liz’s office and collapsed on the couch in the corner. She’d need to call Rachel’s parents and possibly Shelby. This was a whole new shit storm she was hoping to avoid but really saw no way around it seeing as Rachel was still unconscious. Her phone buzzed; the nurse forwarded all the contact information to her. Quinn sighed and dialed the first number. She just needed to bite the bullet and get this over with.

 

“Hello, you’ve reached Hiram and Leroy Berry… AND Rachel. We can’t come to the phone right now but if you leave a detailed message we will be sure to get back to you as soon as we are able.”

 

 

“Mr. and Mr. Berry, this is Dr. Fabray calling regarding your daughter, Rachel. It is imperative you call me back as soon as possible at 577-223-4432 extension 556.”

 

Her next call was to Shelby, Rachel’s birth mother, who picked up right away much to the blonde’s chagrin. She wasn’t looking forward to this part. “Hello?”

 

“Ms. Corcoran? This is Dr. Fabray, I’m calling from Mercy Gen in Manhattan. This is regarding your daughter Rachel. She’s been admitted to the hospital with a severe illness.”

 

“Oh my God, is she alright?” Quinn could tell the woman was on the verge of a freak out from the crack of her voice, she knew being professional in this instance wouldn’t work.

 

“Shelby, please calm down. It’s Quinn Fabray. I’m Rachel’s doctor. She’s in the hospital. We don’t know what is wrong with her yet. I need to know if you have any medical records from when she was a baby.”

  

The line was silent for a while. “I might, I thought I gave everything to her dads but let me check. I’ll call you back to let you know…”

 

“Thank you, please do,” she said hanging up.

 

She sighed; at least it had gone better than she had thought it would. Her phone buzzed. It was a text from Joanne. _She’s awake and asking for you._ Quinn immediately made her way to Rachel’s room without a second thought.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. I was preoccupied with school and then I just wasn't happy with the outcome the first time or the second or third time, but I finally decided enough was enough and wanted to put it up. As always, reviews are appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So real life kind of got in the way of my writing for quite some time but I think it's safe to say I'll be around. I am in the process of buying a house with my wife, just got married last year. Also searching for a new more stable job. So like I said very busy but I hope you enjoy the newest chapter. Also you may want to just skim the last three, I made some minor changes.

When Quinn opened the door and saw Rachel awake, albeit groggy, she felt a large weight lifted off her shoulders. She stuffed her hands in her lab coat pockets and passed Joanne as she was leaving to sit down next to the bed. Even being as sick as Rachel was she still looked gorgeous.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Quinn, what's going on?" Rachel looked at the blond, pleading with her.

"I really wish I knew," she sighed. "I called your dads, no one answered but I left a message. I also called Shelby; she is going to look to see if she still has your records from when you were a baby. I know this is hard, not knowing what is…" she began and was about to take her hand when the door opened. She quickly sat back and adjusted herself. Rachel tried to push down the slight hurt she felt knowing that the blond was just trying to maintain a distance and stay professional.

Out of the corner of her eye, Quinn could see the scowl on the older doctor's face. "Good evening Ms. Berry," Liz smiled at the brunette but completely ignored the other doctor. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired," Rachel replied.

"Well that is to be expected given your situation. Your test results should be ready by the morning and we should know more by then, try to rest. Dr. Fabray, can I speak with you for a minute?"

Quinn stood and followed Liz into the hallway and to an empty conference room. The redhead shut the blinds and leaned against the table. Instead of speaking, Quinn sat in the chair over from where Liz was. "What are your thoughts on the case so far?" the redhead asked.

"How do you know I did research?"

"Come on, Fabray, I know you like to be prepared," Liz smiled. It was true Quinn did research on every case to get the most up to date treatments and information on new approaches or trials.

"Research is on your desk," Quinn said.

"I don't want you to discuss any of this with her. She's scared as it is and I want to know what's going on before we scare her more."

"I understand that, but I know Rachel. She won't feel better until someone explains this to her."

"Do not let your feelings for her cloud your judgment, you know that it is better to come to the patient with facts and answers."

"In most cases I would agree, but you don't know Rachel like I do," Quinn defended and crossed her arms as she stood.

Liz signed heavily as she turned to the younger doctor. "I'm trying here," she said softly. Quinn knew she was talking about trying to be professional at work. "Don't get defensive, that's not being professional. Now, my decision is final, if you tell her anything before we have results from a test, you're out. I won't hear any more about it. Set up an EKG and MRI. Make sure she knows she won't be leaving this hospital until we figure out what is going on."

"She's going to be heartbroken."

"It's not my job to make sure her dreams come true, it's my job to keep her alive, as is yours. You would do well to remember that," the older doctor warned. Quinn took that as her cue to leave and went to schedule the tests. She had to give Liz credit; at least she was trying to stay true to her word.

After ordering the tests she went back to Rachel's room. The brunette was sleeping so she sat down with an iPad to do some more research about what her condition might be. About an hour in her phone rang. "Hello?"

"Quinn, I found her records. I can scan them over to you."

"That would be wonderful Shelby, thank you…" She paused for a moment wondering if she should ask or butt in, but then decided that she was really just trying to help Rachel. "Do you know where her dads are? I called them but no one answered and I haven't heard back."

"I… I'm not sure I should say, maybe you should ask Rachel. Would you also ask her if I could come see her?"

"Sure, I'll let you know what she says when she wakes up."

"Thank you," Shelby said before the line went dead.

Quinn decided that she should get some rest as well and settled down into the chair to take a nap. She set the alarm on her phone to wake her in time to begin the tests.

Rachel was taking her shirt off button by button as the blond watched hungrily waiting for the brunette to come within arms-reach so she could pull her down to the bed when her love suddenly stopped mid-step in front of her clutching her bra clad chest. Her face was pained and she was gasping for air. "Rachel?" Quinn sat up her heart racing for an entirely different reason. The brunette didn't move. She clawed at her chest with one hand reaching for the blond with the other. "Rachel, what is it?" Still she didn't answer but wheezed as she fell to her knees. Her face was turning blue. "RACHEL!" Quinn launched off the bed to the brunette and trying everything in her training to get her to breathe but she felt her slowly slipping away.

Quinn woke with a start feeling someone shake her; her brow was covered in a thin sheen of sweat and her heart racing. She inhaled deeply to try to get her breathing under control. More oxygen, she needed more oxygen. "Q, calm down, are you alright?"

The blond gulped looking up at her best friend shaking her head, "Bad dream."

"About Rachel?" Quinn nodded feeling tears in her eyes. "She'll be okay; Dr. Mason is the best on the East Coast. I brought you a coffee."

"Thanks, how were drinks with Jesse?"

"I didn't go"

"Why not?"

"Why do you think?"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Jo, what's there to be scared of? It's not like you're in love with him…" the blond watched her reaction. "Unless you are…"

Joanne cringed slightly and nodded before sitting in the other chair. "I think I might be," she sighed. "I don't know what to do."

"Go out with him," Quinn suggested.

"Tell you what, I'll do that when you tell Rachel that you're still in love with her," Joanne challenged.

"I… it's complicated, she's my patient… and…"

"And what?" Joanne countered. "You have been in love with this woman since you were a teenager, you've never gotten over her and here she is in the hospital with a serious condition. You're scared something will happen to her… what if you don't get to tell her and something does happen?"

Quinn rubbed her temples and downed the rest of her coffee. "You're right…" she nodded. "You're right… I should tell her, I just…"

"Scared?"

"Yeah."

"Don't be, I think she still feels the same about you too. Honestly, I've never seen someone look at anyone the way she looked at you that day when she first came in and you're the person she wanted to see when she woke up yesterday. Try to talk to her at least, see if you can determine how she feels while you're getting those tests done. Speaking of, you might want to get down to the MRI lab first thing, I saw Dr. Grayson with his new trial, and it's going to really back up the lab. I have to go," she said standing. "Remember what I said."

Quinn nodded as she left and sighed. She had no idea how she would tell the petite diva that she still loved her. Before she could really think about her thoughts were interrupted by the nurse coming in to get Rachel for her scan. "I got it, Leslie," she said with a smile. "Why don't you go catch a few winks? I know you've been on call all night."

"Thank you Dr. Fabray."

"No problem," she replied.

After the nurse left she gently roused Rachel by taking her vitals. Brown eyes opened slowly and readjusted to the light in the room before focusing on Quinn. She felt her lips turn up into a small half smile. "Good morning," Rachel said with a scratchy voice.

"Hi there," she moved a piece of hair out of the brunette's face. "We're going to take you down for some scans in a few minutes then maybe I'll treat you to some horrible cafeteria food for breakfast."

Rachel smiled and let Quinn help her into the wheelchair. They made their way to radiology and got in the small line. Quinn guessed it would be about a half hour before they got to use the room. "So, since we have some time, why don't you tell me about yourself? I mean it's been years since we last spoke so..." the blond asked. She hadn't wanted to sound like she didn't know Rachel but people change after high school and especially college. Hell, Quinn could already tell that she had a more subdued personality.

"Well I went NYU as planned, had my first big role before I graduated with a small company, so I left my junior year to kick start my career.. I was fairly busy after that with getting my name out there. I went back to school after being out a year because the show got cancelled. I discovered I enjoy teaching. So I might pursue that at some point. This new role has really kick started my career again. The last few shows I did were mediocre at best, shoddy directing, terrible writing. Lucky for me my latest director and writers are very good. The show opened about a month ago, got rave reviews. What about you?"

Quinn suddenly felt bad knowing that this was Rachel's shot at a come back but eased her guilt by justifying that it would save her life and had to be done. Rachel would surely understand that. "I graduated from Stanford at the top of my class, got into Harvard Med. and did my internship at Johns's Hopkins. I just started my residency about nine months ago. My interests so far are cardio and pediatrics. Right now I'm on Dr. Mason's service."

"Is that why you're stuck with me?" Rachel asked teasingly.

"Partly, but I also enjoy your company," Quinn confessed.

"The feeling is mutual," Rachel said taking her hand. The blond looked at their joined fingers and wondered silently if this was the sign she was looking for that Rachel was in fact still in love with her too.

Her thoughts were paused, however, when the tech announced it was their turn. She wheeled Rachel in, helped her onto the table. "Now, no metal of any sort in your body?"

"Nope, completely unblemished."

"Great, lie down and get comfy. We'll need a lot of scans so we might be here a while. I'll just be in the booth. And we can still keep talking if you want." Quinn squeezed her hand lightly and pushed the button once she was lying down to send her into the machine. "Make sure you don't move," she made her way to the booth and sat with the tech instructing him on what images to take while she got some water.

"Tell me something else about you," Rachel asked,

"Well, I started a Glee Club in college."

"You did?"

"I really missed singing and I just grew to love it so much, I couldn't picture my life without it."

"Wow," Rachel replied, genuinely surprised. "So, anyone special in your life?"

"Not exactly," she replied even though she had really wanted to say you. "What about you?"

"Well there was, until she realized my life was very hectic and I barely had time to spend with her," she said somberly.

"Oh, she was jealous of your career?"

Rachel moved slightly readjusting her arms, "Yes."

Quinn coughed then cleared her throat almost embarrassed to ask. "So how many women have you dated? Oh and try to stop moving, I know it's hard to stay completely still but it's important to get good images."

"Since college?"

"Yes," the tech took some focused scans zoomed in on each ventricle of her heart.

"Five."

"Anything really serious?"

"Just the one, but like I said my career got in the way. She moved to LA and wanted me to leave with her. I told her I couldn't do that, my entire world was here. She said if I really loved her I'd pack up and leave. I told her that if she really loved me she would have realized how important my dream was to me. After that I just kept my relationships casual for the most part, of course I didn't sleep around or anything, I was only ever with one person at a time. I can't lie and say that I was ever committed after that though."

"How does being gay affect your career?"

"No more than it does yours I'm sure."

Quinn shot water out her nose and started choking. When the tech laughed she glared at him cutting the mic, "shut up Gavin," she said smacking his arm. She turned the mic back on. "I forgot just how blunt you can be," she replied slowly getting her bearings back. "So, uhm, how did your dads react when you told them?"

"Well they weren't happy, but they weren't necessarily upset. They just didn't want me to go through the things they did. I can understand that."

"I guess I can see that too, I mean it's definitely not easy."

"Nope. So does anyone here know that you're gay?"

"You mean besides the tech you just ousted me to?" Quinn laughed. "A few others."

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

"Don't worry about it, I was kidding he totally knows. Gavin here is a good friend." Quinn paused. "I think we're done so how do you feel about some food?"

"I'd like that."

Quinn instructed the tech to have the films delivered to Dr. Mason's office and to page her as soon as they were done before going into the room to retrieve Rachel and take her to the cafeteria for breakfast.


	5. Chapter 5

Quinn wheeled Rachel through the double doors up to the line at the bar. “So, what are you in the mood for? You’re still vegan right?”

 

“I am,” Rachel confirmed.

 

“Perfect,” Quinn pushed her slightly forward and grabbed a tray. She filled it with fruits mostly strawberries but also a banana and grapefruit. She then grabbed two wraps. “You’ll love these, they’re made with egg substitute, veggie sausage, mushrooms, peppers, and onions in a spinach wrap,” Rachel laughed at her obvious excitement. “What?” the blond asked.

 

“I see you still love food,” Rachel smiled brightly. “And here I thought that you and the great mighty cow were best friends.”

 

“Oh, very funny Ms. Berry,” Quinn laughed and poked the side of the petite woman’s cheek. “Cheeky little monkey…” Quinn pushed the wheel chair over to a table and moved around to sit down. “When you have to live off rice, ramen noodles, and veggies because you can’t afford meat, you learn to do without. Not that I don’t love a good bacon cheese burger every now and then,” she smiled cutting up the fruit.

 

“You mean your parents didn’t help you?” Rachel wondered taking a bite of the wrap. “Oh, you’re right this is good.”

 

“No, after I went to Stanford and was able to just be myself I couldn’t lie to them anymore. So I went back over the holiday and I told them. My father was so irate I thought he might actually hit me. He kicked me out and threw my belongings in the middle of the lawn while my mother just stood there.”

 

“Wow, I’m sorry,” Rachel laid her hand over the blonde’s resting on the table.

 

Both women gasped softly at the touch of their hands. “Don’t be,” Quinn said looking down at their hands before sitting up and pulling her hand away under the guise of picking up her wrap with both hands. “I don’t need them in my life to be happy,” she took a large bite of her wrap and hummed appreciatively. Rachel leaned back in her seat and watched Quinn with a smile. “What?” the blond asked.

 

“You seem different,” she remarked placing a strand of hair behind her ear. It was much longer than it had been in high school Quinn noticed. It was probably nearing her lower back and it was wavy, straightened it probably rest along her backside.

 

“That’s because I am, I’m not the head bitch in charge anymore, although I can be quite cranky when I don’t get enough sleep,” she smiled picking up a slice of grapefruit. “I’m also comfortable with myself and I know what I want,” Quinn said eating a strawberry. She could feel the juice dribble down her chin and she reached for a napkin to wipe it away when she felt the coarse material already gathering the moisture. Her eyes shot up and met darkening orbs. She kept her hazel eyes trained on the brunette as her hand lingered along Quinn’s face.

 

“I’m glad,” Rachel said softly.

 

Quinn cleared her throat and Rachel removed her hand crumpling the napkin in the process. “I’m sorry for the way I treated you then,” Quinn confessed quietly.

 

“It’s okay,” Rachel smiled.

 

The blonde shook her head, “No, it isn’t.”

 

“Quinn…”

 

“No Rachel,” she grabbed her hand. “You deserve an explanation. I…” Quinn shook her head. “I was scared. I was so incredibly scared of what moving to New York and being with you would mean. I was afraid to tell people I was gay. I was afraid my parents would disown me, which they did anyway. I was afraid I wasn’t a good enough Christian. Afraid I wouldn’t be good enough for them… or for you.”

 

“Quinn…” Rachel shook her head and squeezed the blonde’s fingers. “You are more than good enough.”

 

“Thank you,” Quinn whispered. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, I wasn’t exactly good at expressing myself back then in positive ways.”

 

“It’s okay,” Rachel reassured her.

 

“So when I spoke with Shelby, she asked if she could come see you.”

 

“Oh of course,” Rachel smiled. “We reconnected several years ago and have a good albeit testing relationship. We’re a lot alike so it’s hard sometimes but our love for Broadway helps.”

 

“She also mentioned that she wasn’t sure your dads would make it up here.”

 

“Well, they got a divorce right after I started college, dad started dating this younger guy, Greg, and daddy… well he was in a car accident shortly after and lost both of his legs. He can’t really get around very well, he tried prosthetics but he wasn’t really a good candidate for them. They don’t talk to each other but daddy still hasn’t changed the phone mailbox.”

 

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Quinn checked her watch. “We should get back and start your EKG test.”

 

She picked up the tray and threw the contents away. The young doctor wheeled Rachel quietly back to the room and Quinn motioned for Rachel to sit on the bed. The blonde immediately noticed how nervous the diva was once she sat down. She constantly fiddled with her small fingers and chewed her bottom lip. “Relax,” Quinn smiled.

 

“I’m just nervous and a little scared,” Rachel replied. “Why is this happening now? I don’t understand.”

 

“That’s what we’re trying to find out,” Quinn said softly. “Look at me,” she spoke gently. “Everything is going to be okay, I will figure this out.”

 

“You don’t know that,” Rachel whispered.

 

“I do, you know why?” Rachel shook her head. “Because Dr. Mason is the best and because you’ve got me.”

 

Rachel looked into the blonde’s eyes, “I’m scared.”

 

“I know, but I’m not going anywhere. I won’t let anything happen to you if I can do anything about it. Now, I’m going to need you to stay still while I put the electrodes on your skin,” the diva nodded. “I’ll, uhm, need you take your gown off… just so I can place the electrodes, then you can put it back on.”

 

“My turn to tell you to relax,” Rachel said sliding the garment off her shoulders. She folded the gown and set it down in her lap before catching Quinn’s gaze. Her face burned from being caught looking at Rachel’s bare skin but the brunette said nothing. The blonde began placing the electrodes where they needed to be on the diva’s skin brushing her fingertips ever so slightly across the olive colored skin. She felt the brunette shiver, “Sorry, I should have warned you the gel was cold.”

 

“It’s not that,” Rachel said her voice lower than Quinn had ever heard it. Goosebumps had erupted across her chest and Quinn tried not to notice. She tried to swallow the lump in her throat. Being this close to Rachel was excruciating.

 

“Sorry, you can put the gown back on right after these last three,” Quinn spoke softly and placed the rest of the electrodes with more care to not linger too long. “I’m going to have you lay down first and do a reading for a base line,” she said sitting at the computer terminal. Rachel laid back and forced herself to stay still. “This is a long test and I need good results. I will need you to be relaxed and still,” she said.

 

“I’ll try. I’m ready when you are.”

 

“Okay I’m starting it now,” Quinn warned her and started the test. After a minute she stopped the device and rolled her chair towards Rachel. “This test you just need to start laying down and sit up and I’ll start it. So let me know when you’re ready. Take a deep breath,” she said and watched Rachel nod.

 

“I’m going to sit up now.”

 

Quinn recorded the test and waited the appropriate amount of time. “The next test stay sitting up and just flex your right hand.” They repeated a few more tests before doing the last one. “Okay, twenty-five jumping jacks.”

 

Rachel nodded and did the exercise. She sat down out of breath. “Quinn,” she said as the young doctor hit the record button. “I don’t, uhm, I don’t feel so good,” her eyes fluttered shut and she started leaning to her right.

 

Quinn pushed away from the desk and caught the brunette in her arms. “I need some help in here!” she shouted. A nurse burst through the door, “Get a gurney in here!” The nurse nodded quickly and another person was coming through the door with a gurney.

 

She wheeled her to her room and shut the door. She sighed, running a hand through her hair and pulled it into a loose bun. She grabbed the blankets on the bed and pulled the corner down. She then placed an arm under Rachel’s knees and behind her back, lifting her easily. Quinn silently thanked God for all the hours she spent in the gym when she wasn’t working. She gently laid Rachel on the turned down bed and reached to pull them up. The blond covered the petite woman and readjusted the pillows making sure she looked comfortable. Then she waited.

 

“What happened?” Dr. Mason asked softly breaking Quinn’s thoughts. She hadn’t even heard the older doctor walk in.

 

“I was doing the last EKG test when she fainted.”

 

“Tell me you got that?” Quinn nodded. “Oh, good. I want to see it, maybe we’ll get something from it,” she said. Quinn stared at Rachel as Dr. Mason moved around to check her vitals. The brunette looked extremely pale. “She’s fine, go get the kit to take her blood,” Quinn nodded and left the room.

 

She stood in the supply closet staring at the syringes, trying very hard not to break down into tears. She heard a soft knock but ignored it, willing whoever it was to go away. The door opened slowly and shut softly. “Quinn, she’s going to be okay,” her best friend said.

 

“You don’t know that,” Quinn whispered.

 

“God would not have brought her back to you only to take her away again. He doesn’t work that way,” she turned Quinn to face her. “She’ll be okay, besides she has you as a doctor. You won’t let anything happen to her.” Quinn nodded. “Now, get what you need and get back before Dr. Mason decides to take you off the case for getting too close.”

 

Quinn took a deep breath and gathered the supplies she needed. “Thanks, Jo,” she said with a forced smile before she left. When she got back to Rachel’s room the other doctor was gone, probably attending to another patient or case. The diva seemed to be sleeping, like nothing had ever happened, she looked peaceful and her heart rate had improved. Quinn carefully prepared Rachel’s arm to draw the blood and got the needle in smoothly. She closed her hand around Rachel’s and held the vials with the other as they filled.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a cross post from ff.net under the same title, some of you might even recognize it from lj.com since it is posted there as well. I have rebooted this fic and it will have some details from the original story but not all. I hope you enjoy the added complexity. As always please read and review. Reviews are what motivate me to write more and post quicker. And of course Glee is property of Fox.


End file.
